Typically, a cable for connection to a sensor is connected to a transmitter. The connection of cable to sensor is frequently accomplished via plug connection, e.g., by galvanically decoupled interfaces, inductive interfaces. Thus, electrical signals can be transmitted contactlessly. Advantages with regard to corrosion protection, electrical isolation, prevention of mechanical wear of the plug, etc., are features of this galvanic isolation. The applicant distributes such systems under the name “Memosens.”
The inductive interfaces in question are usually implemented as a system having two coils that are plugged into each other, e.g., via the plug connection in question. Typically, both data (in both directions) as well as energy (from connection side to sensor side) are transmitted.
The sensors are in some cases exposed to harsh environmental conditions, such that subsequent sensors can also become defective. The analysis of defective sensors or head assemblies has proven here to be difficult. By measurement of the current consumption and evaluation of the communication, the error can often be located only inexactly or not at all. In most cases, an increased current consumption is measurable in connection with no or poor communication. In order to detect errors, the sensor must then often be opened. The resulting fault profiles are diverse.